Solo un fantasma soy
by jupter
Summary: LATIN HETALIA. "-Nunca me contaste de que forma te moriste...- Dijo inocentemente, el rubiecito acarició su mejilla y luego desapareció." AU: ARG-CHI (Con un poco de PE-CHI)


_Solo un fantasma soy._

Martín lo observaba desde todos lados y desde ninguno a la vez. Sabía en lo que pensaba y lo que le pasaba.  
En la casa había mucho ruido, que _los truenos_, que_ el aullido de los perros_ y que _escuché al cuco caminando abajo_. Eran cosas que no lo dejaban dormir, además, esos_ si dormís no vas a escucharlos_ o los _esas cosas no existen_, de mamá no lo dejaban para nada convencido así que los ojos le quedaban abiertos como platos toda la noche.

Y él mirándolo.

También lo asustaban los ruidos de la noche y la oscuridad.

Por su lado, Manu creyó haber visto su sombra en el espejo, pero no estaba muy seguro, además, los monstruos eran los que le daban miedo, los nenes no.

...

-Manu...- Lo llamó desde ese lugar vacío en la cama, nunca antes se había subido.

El castaño se recostó de tal forma en la que quedaron frente a frente mirándose a los ojos. -¿Te llamabai' Martín, no?-

Una sonrisa infantil pero lejana se dibujó en su boca y luego asintió.

-Nunca me contaste de que forma te moriste...- Dijo inocentemente, pero al parecer no se lo contaría tampoco ese día porque el rubiecito frunció una mueca de dolor y luego de acariciar su mejilla desapareció.  
En el castaño dejó una sensación rara, un frío difícil de soportar, pero por alguna razón quería que eso volviera a pasar.

...

Otra vez el castaño se paró frente al espejo. Una sonrisa y otra sonrisa, y así podían pasar horas. Hasta que de pronto los dedos de Manu, traviesos, intentaron tantear la piel del rubio. Toda la fantasía se rompió y la imagen se desvaneció.

-Che... Te dije que las cosas no funcionaban así.- Ya se había dado cuenta de lo que causaba en el castaño, en el que aun estaba vivo. No quería que su corazoncito dejara de latir como lo había hecho el suyo alguna vez.

El niño sonrió inocente y el juego volvió a empezar.

...

Tiró un par de veces de su pijama para llamar su atención hasta que lo despertó.

-Me parece que te quiero...- Le dijo la noche en la que volvió a subirse a su cama.

El otro sonrió -Tambien te quiero, pero déjame dormir ahora...-

Esa noche se quedó allí mirandolo con una intensidad mucho mayor a la de siempre, porque tal vez si se había enamorado... ¿Podía ser?

...

Pero como el tiempo pasa para todos, bueno, casi todos... Manuel creció y dejó de ser ese Manu chiquito. Poco a poco se olvidó de él.

El castaño se había convertido en un joven lindo, ya un adolescente y eso atemorizaba al pequeño Martín. Manuel cambió... de a poco se iba haciendo mas seco, grosero, peleaba con su madre, dejó de verlo, de sentirlo, de notarlo en el espejo, de tenerle miedo a los truenos y a los ruidos y a la oscuridad, pero él no, el sentía que cada vez tenía más miedos.

Miedo a perderlo.

...

Y el miedo se volvió odio.

Odio por ese que Manuel trajo un día a su casa. El chico bajito, moreno, de cabello negro y ojos cobre. Odiaba que pudiera besarlo, que de pronto se hiciera el idiota y lo tocara.

No podía entender porque Manuel le decía a ese que lo quería... no podía ser. Una vez se lo había dicho a él.

...

A la mañana siguiente Miguel se marchó.

Manuel se tiró en su cama desecha con los ojos cerrados, se sentía bien, cuando sintió que algo tomaba su mano y, entonces, un frío insoportable lo envolvió.  
Martín sonrió.

La voz no le salía de la boca, pero Martín no lo soltaba, el cuerpo le quedó paralizado, pero Martín no lo soltaba...  
Sintió cada parte de su cuerpo.

Y cuando su corazón se apagó, cuando sus ojos quedaron sin brillo, sintió un gelido beso en su mejilla.

Vio como el brillo de sus ojos se apagaba muy de a poco y no hizo nada, ciego de amor. Loco. Desquiciado.

Pero... ¿Hay odio o amor después de la muerte?

...

No iba a volver a ver a Manuel. El murió en paz porque llegó a amar.

Otra vez la casa vacía.

La eternidad, a Martín, se le hizo muy larga.

* * *

Mi primer intento de psicológico. De verdad no quedé muy convencida, pero bueno...  
Espero a alguien le guste :3

Besos.


End file.
